


Girlpower

by IronShieldGal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Before Thomas, Girl comes up to the glade but it's not weird, Oneshot, basically what would've happened if Thomas hadn't faceplanted, gally is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronShieldGal/pseuds/IronShieldGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she arrives, she's terrified and only remembers three things: how to fight, how to run and how to survive. So, she runs as fast as she can, away from the people who greeted her, into the long corridors of a living nightmare.</p><p>AKA what would've happened if Thomas hadn't faceplanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlpower

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun, it's not beta read, it kinda sucks but I wanted to post it anyway, haha. It's kind of a mix between the books and the movies. This is before Gally was stung and so also before Thomas arrived. 
> 
> Also in here it's not addressed how it's weird that she's a girl but I might write a second chapter in which they all freak out about that -because periods and she-devils.

She hides behind some boxes she finds. She tries not to shake too much and closes her eyes, willing herself to not throw up. In the endless time that seems to follow she tries to recall as much as she can, and when she realizes she won’t remember anything personal she gives up on that, focusing on other knowledge instead.  
The lift grinds to a halt and suddenly, there’s light. It takes her eyes a few seconds to adjust but then she sees people. All she can see is people, boys. All boys, all teenagers. One of them jumps down to her, and she shrinks back. She wishes she had a weapon to defend herself in this unknown territory, with these unknown people and this unknown situation.  
She also wishes she had more memories than how to fight, run and survive. That’s useful knowledge, sure, but she wishes she knew her name and who these people are and why she was here and what is here.  
“Hey,” the guy greets her, a soft tone in his voice. “We’re not gonna hurt you, okay?” He’s got a really big nose and weird-shaped eyebrows that make him look like he’s angry and confused all the time.  
She hears muttering up there, where the other boys are. “Who are you?” she asks, and she hates her voice for shaking.  
“Gally,” he answers. “I know you don’t remember anything, we don’t either. We know our names, and you will know yours in a few days. Just, come up with me,” he says. He crouches down and holds out his hands, as if he wants to boost her up.  
She gets up and carefully closer, but he was nice to her. He promised he wouldn’t hurt her.  
Yeah, right, like that counts for anything right now.  
She grabs his shoulder and places her foot in his hands. He boosts her up and she grabs the edge of the lift she was in. She climbs and feels hands helping her up. She shrugs them off.  
She lands face first in the grass and closes her eyes. Deep breaths.  
She hears people talking, and laughing, and fingers poking her.  
She has to get out of here.  
She bolts, they laugh and cheer and somebody shouts “We’ve got a runner!”  
She looks around quickly. It’s a big place with giant walls surrounding it. There are gaps in the walls that lead to corridors.  
She sets course for the closest gap. Now she changed course and doesn’t seem likely to stop, the screaming changes.  
“Minho, get her!” she hears, and a guy close to the giant walls looks up, confused. He sees her bolting for the gap, almost there already, and sets in to intercept her.  
Instinct kicks in. She makes a move to the left, like she wants to go around him. He mirrors. She kicks his shin and keeps running. He curses and runs after her.  
She gets in the corridor and when she looks back he’s waiting there. He stopped chasing her.  
Why did he stop?  
Doesn’t matter.  
She runs.

The night is terrible. There’s creatures, part machine, part animal and they look like spiders mixed with scorpions.  
Fucking hell.  
She stays mostly undetected by hiding behind ivy and high on the walls. It’s a maze, and the walls move. Fuck. She tries to find the gap again because compared to these monsters those guys can’t be that bad, right?  
She can’t find it. She’s pretty sure she’s at the place where it should be, but it’s a dead end.  
There is a bottle of water on the ground, though. She takes it. She only realizes how thirsty she was when the bottle is empty.  
She hides up the wall in the ivy and waits for the nasty sounds of those things to go away.  
At the crack of dawn the stone starts to move.  
The stone of the dead end splits and moves to form a gap.  
At the other end of the gap, there’s a few boys: the guy that retrieved her from the lift, a big, dark skinned guy, a blonde guy and the guy who chased after her for a while.  
They’re talking and don’t see her.  
She slowly walks towards them and hears they’re talking about her.  
“We gotta go in, Alby. We gotta find her body,” the blond kid says. The dark skinned one shakes his head. “It’s too dangerous to search for it. Minho, if you find it, take it back if you’re able to, but just do your rounds.”  
Then, the guy who got her out of the lift points at her. “Guys,” he says.  
They stare. They stare and they stare and they stare. More guys gather and they whisper and stare. She stops.  
The blonde guy then seems to break the spell and rushes forward. She instinctively steps back and he slows down. He looks her in the eye. “Are you hurt?” he asks. She shakes her head, wondering why these guys all act so weird and what the deal is with this place. “Just scared,” she admits, “and confused.”  
The blonde guy nods like he understands. “Listen, we’re gonna make a deal, you and I, alright,” he says. She looks him in the eye to let him know she’s listening. “We will tell you everything we know and give you a place in our small, shucked-up society and you will never run off into the Maze without permission again,” he offers.  
She’s not very keen to go back in there anyway, and answers sounds sweet, so she nods. “Yeah.”  
The guy nods. “Now, I’m Newt. If you have any trouble or questions, you come to me. I’m the second in command. Alby’s the leader,” he points at the black skinned dude, “that’s Gally,” she already knew that, “and that’s Minho,” her chaser.  
She smiles at the reminder of a memory she had last night, high up in the ivy.  
“I’m Iana,” she says, and the guy –Newt- smiles. “Hi, Iana, nice to meet you.”  
“Also, I’m hungry,” she adds casually, eyeing the hands full of half-eaten sandwiches that the unnamed boys are carrying.  
Minho laughs suddenly and shakes his head. “Take the girl out for breakfast, Newtie,” he says, hitting him on the shoulder. Newt glares at his back when he runs out there.  
Iana looks at him, confused. “Why would he willingly go out there?” she asks. “Those scorpion spider things are fucking terrifying and they don’t seem to be above killing you when they see you,” she says, and Newt lets out a choked laugh. “They only come out at night, when the Doors close. We don’t go out there at night, because so far, nobody survived,” he explains.  
Iana huffs at that and grins widely at him. “Guess you just need some girlpower.”


End file.
